House of Giants
by Tashasaurous
Summary: When Mickey cancelled "Giant's Day" for the House of Mouse theme, he gets more than he bargained for, and perhaps magic may be his key in saving his friends and himself. One-Shot. Warning: Bad judgement of the story's genres, Near-Death and Vore/Swallowed Alive. (Changed Category from Disney to House of Mouse)


**HOUSE OF GIANTS**

 **Author's note: This is my last fanfic before I leave for a two week holiday on Thursday, as I won't have any time to be on my computer tomorrow. This is somewhat a goodbye fanfic until I get back.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

In his fun career in being the host of the all Disney Club, Mickey Mouse had been dreading this day ever since the show started. Of all the days for it to happen, it had to be on a day off where all of the Disney characters aside from his friends and himself were busy with their daily lives, except for some whom he feared the most now.

Three giants he defeated in his early days in filming.

Because that he had been the hero in those films, and so far, only one had a different role and being a helpful protagonist, Mickey knew that the giants will not be happy, and would mostly likely argue with each other just to kill him and then wreck everything. So he came to a hard decision in order to protect the world, everyone in it and avoid in getting killed.

He cancelled Giant's Day.

So he was with Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Horace, Clarabelle and Pluto. Max, Huey, Dewy and Louie were out, doing what kids would normally do, and Gus was at home along with the penguins. But all day, since he made a phone call to those three giants in an apologetic voice that he cancelled Giant's Day, Mickey was on edge, and he suspected he knew why. Those three would come, no matter what, possibly to get their revenge on him.

In those three movies, he had come so close in being eaten, and nothing terrified Mickey more than inside a giant's mouth.

"Mickey, are you okay?" Minnie asked, worriedly as she and the others were watching Mickey pace back and forth, on the verge of having a hysterical panic attacked breakdown. She knew that he was scared, and she had a feeling that there could be trouble. She had a nack for sensing that trouble wasn't far behind, and this time, she suspected that Mickey was, for once, feeling the same thing.

On the other hand, Mickey, not wanting his friends to worry, smiled weakly and said, "Uh, y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm just hopin' that I haven't offended Willie and the other two giants when I told them that Giant's Day was cancelled."

"You're lucky that Willie didn't eat ya when Robo-Mickey knocked you off stage and into his salad." Goofy chuckled, causing Donald to facepalm himself at his taller friend's lack of support.

Mickey flinched at the reminder, and found himself gulping nervously, remembering when Professor Von Drake made robots of him and his friends to replace them, and how Mickey was kicked off stage and landed into the salad. At that time, he was more shocked to have been replaced than worried of being eaten.

Besides, Willie, at the time, had ordered a house dressing, not a mouse dressing, and had let Mickey go, much to his relief. Still, he half expected the giant to accidently not see him and then...he shook his head to rid the memories to avoid in shivering and shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a large vibration that caused the room to quake, nearly knocking Mickey and his friends off balance, before they regained it, but more somewhat quakes kept on coming, and everyone looked around to see what was going on.

"Earthquake!" Clarabelle exclaimed in fear, leaping into Horace's arms, nearly knocing him to the ground, and Pluto hid underneath one of the tables in fear, and even Mike hid in fear as well, while he exclaimed, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"What was that!?" Donald exclaimed, leaping into Goofy's arms, as the two of them quivered in fear.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked, worriedly.

Minnie shook her head, saying fearfully, while she went up to Mickey, "I don't know!" as he held her protectively.

Despite being terrified himself, Mickey knew he had to go and check, so he told his friends, "Wait here. I'll be right back, and if something happens, go to the storage room." before rushing towards the front enterance, while his friends told him to be careful. Mickey passed the magic Mirror who knew what was about to happen, but didn't have time to say anything. When Mickey got to the glass doors, and looked through, his eyes widened in fear.

Three familiar giants, two in colour and one in black and white from 1933 or something, were marching straight towards the House of Mouse, and Mickey knew what they wanted; they wanted a show, which would spell disaster. Stepping back away until he wasn't seen, Mickey ran back to the dining-theatre area and cried out to his friends, "Quick! To the storage room!"

Seeing the urgency in his face, the group followed Mickey into the backstage and immediately rushed into the Storage Maze Room, as Donald shut the doors behind him, before everyone reached the bottom, panting at the close call. Good thing all of the lights were off. Mickey collasped onto his bottom and groaned in dismay and dispair.

"Mickey. What's going on? Is it bad?" Minnie asked, as she sat next to her boyfriend.

Mickey nodded, "It's bad; the Giants are here looking for the show." before covering his face with his hands and muttered, "I knew this would happen." while Minnie wrapped her arms around him to try her best to give him comfort.

"Oh, now what're we gonna do?" Donald asked.

"Well," Mickey began, as he uncovered his face, but he did look just as lost as everyone else, and they were counting on him to figure out what to do, but for once, he was lost. So, he said the best thing he could think of, "I guess we just wait here until they leave."

But by the the quakes the giants were making from above, which seemed to be worse than ever, Mickey's group suspected that they were stuck here for quite a while.

"Only problem is," Mickey admitted, "I don't know when they'll go." as he and Minnie stood up.

"We could always ask the mirror from "Beauty and the Beast." to see what's going on." Daisy suggested.

"Good idea, Daisy." Mickey thought, having just remembered the mirror, though he hoped that it'll help this time and that it wasn't broken. "C'mon, fellas. Let's go look for that mirror." before more quakes, much stronger than before, before it stopped, and when they heard voices from above, which wasn't clear but they could tell that the giants weren't happy, Mickey added, more nervously, "And uh...fast."

* * *

The group split into two groups; Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle were with Horace on the one side of the storage room, while Mickey paired up with Donald, Goofy and Pluto on the other side, looking through the maze-dark Snow White forest parts of the storage, which is why anyone hardly ever came here, because it was very easy to get lost.

As Mickey searched through one of the boxes, he blinked in surprise that he actually found the video game storage box, filled with all of the console games he himself had been starring in, including Kingdom Hearts, even if these games were magically taken place in different alternate universes, meaning that his alternate selves were taken part of these instead due to the Company making them.

There was one game that caught his eye, and Mickey pulled it out, out of curiousity, and his eyes widened as he recongised it; "Mickey Mania", the old Sega video game that was remade slightly a few times, the last version being for Playstation.

' _Gosh, time sure flies._ ' Mickey thought to himself. He remembered this game as his role in fixing up the script for that scary mini-movie, "Ranaway Brain" which, again, was not one of Mickey's favorite memories. Shaking his head, and remembering that he still had to find the magic hand mirror, Mickey placed the game back into the box and continued his search.

However, when he turned to look, Mickey realised, to his horror, that Donald, Goofy and Pluto had gone off somewhere else, and since the storage room was a maze, Mickey had no idea where they went, and they probably thought he was with them. "Oh no...this is not my day." Mickey moaned in dismay. On top of everything else, the storage room felt and seemed more scarier and darker than usual, and it gave him memories when he first witnessed that alternate-darker Disney universe game, "Epic Mickey" which seemed out of character.

Trying to be brave, Mickey ventured further to find his friends as well as the mirror, but the more he ventured in, the more scarier the area was getting. It didn't help that the giants above were making such a ruckus. He then heard something rip above, and then he heard the voices more clearly, making him realise that they had just ripped the roof of the House of Mouse off!

"Where is everybody?" One of the giants, which Mickey recongised as the giant from that short movie, "The Brave Little Tailor", asked.

"Maybe Mickey was right and the show is cancelled today." This time, it was Willie the Giant saying.

"Or maybe they're hiding, just like that mouse did when I starred with him in that storybook." The black and white giant said.

Mickey's eyes widened in horror, realising that he and his friends were now in danger, and he prayed upon the Gods above that they were watching over him and his friends today and to spare them, and prayed that Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, Clarabelle and Horace also heard and were quickly finding places to hide, in which Mickey, while wanting to find his friends, knew that he'd have to find a place to hide as well.

But in his panic and slowly stepping backwards, Mickey didn't look where he was going, and tripped into something behind him and fell backwards into a giant box which it's lid snapped shut, leaving him in the dark with only the keyhole seeing outside and giving him some light.

"Oops." Mickey thought to himself. He then felt something underneath his hand, and when he looked, in his surprise and relief, it was the mirror he was looking for. Sighing in relief that he at least found the object, Mickey held it in front of him, and first asked if it could show him his friends, which it magically did, and thankfully did not say, "Out of Order" like last time. It showed that, luckly, that all of his friends had hidden in different places, and if the situation had been different, seeing the sight of Donald and Goofy clinging onto each other would've made Mickey chuckle if he had not been in a similiar situation himself.

At least his friends were safe for now. Now it was time to ask the mirror the question he'd been dreading. "C-Can you see me the giants, please?" Mickey asked the mirror, and it again, magically showed him the outside. To his horror, the giants had stepped in and were looking around inside the place, and had gone through the front door! The three giants were looking all over the place, and were even looking at the backstage where they weren't supposed to.

"Oh no! I forgot to lock the front door!" Mickey cried out in horror, but then he gasped as he realised he must've been too loud, and dropped the mirror, while covering his mouth with his hands in fright and in trying to keep his voice down.

The mirror seemed to keep showing the giants, which Mickey noticed, and his eyes widened in further horror, as the the trio of Giants found the door to the storage room, and his heart dropped to his stomach when the door opened. The giants, having some magic of their down, magically went through the door and returned to their normal size, and began searching all over the area.

' _Please no...please anything but that!_ ' Mickey's mind went into full panic, not only for his own safety, but for the safety of his friends as well. Turning off the mirror, Mickey peaked through the keyhole, and his heart froze as the giants, being, well, giants, had already made their way to his direction, and Mickey backed away as far as he could, until his back touched the other side of the inside of the box. He knew he was trapped, and he was helpless as for the first time in years, there was nothing he could do.

His fears were comfirmed as Mickey felt the box being lifted off the ground by one of the giants, and he tried not to make a sound, but knew that he was in grave danger. Quivering in absolute fear, Mickey then saw his worst fear; a giant eye peaking through the hole and gazed at him, when he should've moved, but he knew it was too late. The eye then disappeared and Mickey was thrown to the side when the box was tilted sideways and he landed on the side, which he heard material ruffling and he realised in horror that one of the giants had placed the box and him inside a racksack.

Mickey had been captured. Now was the time to scream.

"Help! HELP!" Mickey screamed, but his cry for help was unheard, as the Black and White giant had dropped the box with Mickey inside it into his racksack, walking off with Willie and the second giant, leaving the storage room. He then felt the box being lifted again, and Mickey then saw the lid opening, and the first thing he saw after he was nearly blinded by the sudden light, was a giant hand which grasped him, leaving only his top half of his body free, but he was held tightly of his bottom half, leaving him trapped.

Mickey tried to pull himself free, but he was unable to escape. He was held tightly by the Black and White giant, while the other two Giants had gathered food from the kitchen, in which Mickey realised that they were back in the theatre room. The black and white giant was laughing evilly, and Mickey shivered, terrified.

"W-wait!" Mickey cried out, "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to-to make you mad on cancelling Giant's Day!" pleading for his life, but to his horror, the giant was drawing the hand holding him towards his mouth, attempting to do what would've happened before. Mickey was going to be eaten!

However, the other two giants, who were having an argument, stumbled out and crashing through the walls of the kitchen and bumped into the Black and White giant who accidently drops Mickey who fell, screaming, as he then landed onto the lips of the second Giant, and gasped as the mouth slowly opened and he was about to fall in, when the first giant landed on top of the second one, causing him to gasp and blow Mickey off into the air, where the mouse screamed, feeling a bit like a rag doll.

Mickey then saw where he was about to land, and screamed as Willie was just sitting up while rubbing his head, and the moment the third giant opened his mouth, Mickey screamed louder as he landed right into the mouth which Willie closed it shut! Feeling something inside his mouth, not realising it was Mickey who was screaming, "HELP! Lemme out!", Willie did the dumbest and the most doomed thing ever.

He gulped, and felt something slide down his throat and into his stomach.

Willie the Giant had just swallowed up Mickey Mouse!

* * *

"You could've just let him die, you know, old man."

' _Huh?...Who...who said that?_ ' Mickey's mind thought, as the world was returning to him.

"OLD man you say!?" another voice, sounding angry, repeated, sounding insulted.

"The nature of death, is that you can't prevent it, unless you change the future." the other voice, sounding familiar, snapped.

"Hey, he's waking up!" a third voice cried out.

Flickering his eyes open, Mickey's vision was blurry at first, and he could see five figures hover over him, before it became clearer and clearer, until Mickey recongised Merlin the Magician, his Owl Arcimedies, Hades the Lord of the Dead, and his two minions, Pain the pink devil and Panic the green devil. When Mickey's mind functioned again, he realised he was lying on his back, and, to his shock, he was in Hades's domain in the...

Jolting up in sitting position and in full alarm, Mickey exclaimed in horror, "I'm in the Underworld!" full memories of what happened to him returned, and he gasped in dismay, turning to Hades in panic and asked, "I'm dead!?"

No. It couldn't be. But then, unlike Monstro, no one could escape a giant's stomach, and Mickey remembered full well that he landed inside Willie the Giant's mouth and was then swallowed up. The last thing he remembered was losing consciousness as he slid down towards the giant's stomach and too his doom. Fear and sorrow covering him, Mickey hugged himself and sobbed.

"Oh cry me a river, Mouse." Hades grumbled, rolling his eyes at Mickey's emotional breakdown. "You're not dead, even though you were about to die, if it weren't for Mr. night-dressed grandpa here who had to go all noble." he said the last part of his sentence in a mocking tone, while pointing at Merlin who glared at him.

"Oh, I'll show you who's the night-dressed grandpa here!" Merlin threatened, pointing his hand at the Lord who wasn't even terrified of him.

When Mickey heard this, he looked at the two, tears still falling, but felt a twinge of hope rise inside him, as he asked nervously, "I-If I'm not dead, then why am I here? I was sure Willie the Giant ate me. When I landed in his mouth, he-he-he swallowed me up." shuddering at the memory.

Merlin rubbed Mickey's head gently to comfort the frightened and upset mouse, as the sorcerer said, "Oh, you were close to death, my dear boy, but thankfully, I sensed that you were in grave danger and so I used my magic to save you and send those pesky giants back to Giantland, so your friends are safe as well."

"Then he had to take you to me for, *ahem* safe keeping, in case those giants realise that you're still alive." Hades added, "Why they couldn't go after Wonderbreath in the first place?" he adding to himself, grumbling the fact that Hercules was still alive.

Relief washed over Mickey, both that he was alive and that his friends were alright, and Mickey said, "G-Gosh. Thank you, Merlin. How can I repay you?" standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to repay me, Mickey." Merlin shook his head, "But I do advise you a request to avoid something like this happening again in the future."

"Guys!" Hades snapped, "Can we please just cut to the chase already!?" getting rather annoyed, until Arcimedies blew out his fire-hair, leaving him hairless. Feeling his head cold, he asked in surprise and confusion, "Whoa, is my hair out?"

Mickey then had new worries, and he asked, "Gosh, what am I gonna do now? If those giants come back for the show, something terrible will happen." sighing, and shivered, "This is all my fault. I never should've suggested Giant's Day in the first place."

"That's why I'm suggesting something that'll be the only salution, Mickey, but only if you agree to it." Merlin said.

"W-What is it, Merlin?" Mickey asked.

"I can send you back in time to the point of before you make that decision, and then you must realise that it's a terrible idea." Merlin said, with caution in his voice.

Mickey's eyes widened, while Arcimedies, Pain and Panic looked at each other in shock, and even Hades was stunned, while he asked in slight confusion, "Excuse me?"

"You mean...change the future?" Mickey asked. While he didn't like the idea of that, he quickly realised that it may be the only way. Plus, he remembered the day before he made that decision that he said that he'll think about it. Turns out it was the wrong decision. Shutting his eyes, Mickey nodded before looking at Merlin again, and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hades yelled in fury, causing everyone to flinch back in horror, before he calmed down, saying, "Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine."

"I knew this would happen." Arcimedies sighed, "You come up with the most dumbest ideas, Merlin."

"Oh pish posh, Arcimedies! It's not like YOU'RE changing the future. Mickey here is." Merlin said, "Now, stand back, the rest of you."

The others did as they were told, and Mickey gulped nervously, somewhat nervous. Merlin cleared his throat, before chanting the spell, before tapping Mickey's head a few times, before the spell activated and the magical dust surrounded Mickey who lets out a cry, before he lost conscious again...

* * *

 _RING!_

"Whoa!" Mickey jolted upright in his bed. Yawning, Mickey gazed at his clock, indicating that it was 7:23 AM in the morning. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Mickey then blinked, asking himself, "Oh...was that a dream? I wonder." unaware that his futureself has merged with his pastself, causing a confusion in his soul and mind.

Remembering the 'dream', Mickey came to conclusion. "Well, either way, I'm not gonna do Giant's Day, that's for sure."

* * *

So Mickey told his friends that he has decided not to do Giant's Day for the show's theme, but instead, made it into a magic theme instead, with Merlin as the House of Mouse's Act, which was the right choice in the end.

When the show was over, Mickey and Minnie were on their way to Minnie's house, when she asked him, "Mickey, what made you decide not to do Giant's Day?"

"Well," Mickey shrugged, still not certain himself, "I guess a bad dream made me reconsider, and I'm sure glad that I did."

Smiling at each other at Mickey's decision, the two shared a romantic kiss under the full moon.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my last story I'll be posting until I get back on the 18th, but don't expect another story update until at least a week after I get home.**

 **Please review, fellow readers, and I'll see you all again at the end of the month. I'm off to New Zealand!**


End file.
